


Tea Time and Cats

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Allergies, Cats bring people together, Co-workers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person, Reading, Scratching, Sleepiness, Sneaking Out, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: Norman Osborn’s cat is a matchmaker and brings two lovers together in the middle of the night. The two of them discover the true importance they have in each other’s lives.Very much inspired by some people on tumblr!!





	Tea Time and Cats

Most nights, the CEO of Oscorp found himself awoken for no reason. It was in the early hours of the morning that he ended up awake, with nothing really to do but stare at the ceiling. Often, he’d go get a glass of water (or scotch), like he was doing at the moment. He freed himself from the confines of his sheets and pulled a comfortable pair of pants on— just in case his son decided to show up for some reason. 

He took note of the empty bed he’d been laying in. Usually, beside him, was his current partner, a sweet, shy scientist from his company. Otto had seemingly awoken as well, maybe even left. Otto had been staying the whole night recently, rather than running off after their little rendezvous. It was good that they were sticking together. They were madly in love, as most were at the beginning of their relationship. When they were around each other, it was hard for them to keep their hands off each other. Their bodies showed physical signs of their love. 

Otto was marked with bruises from hickeys and where Norman gripped his hips. Bite marks lined his neck and his thighs. Norman’s back was raw from being scratched and currently a large bite mark was on his shoulder from Otto’s sudden bite. Needless to say, spending a night apart was not something they tended to do. The purpose for Norman leaving bed was twofold: to get some water and to find Otto. 

Finding Otto was rather simple, since he saw him sitting on the couch the moment he left his bedroom. As he approached, he could see the man reading, hear the faint purr of his cat, and smell the soft tea Otto was sipping. Hearing footsteps, both the scientist and the hairless cat glanced upwards at Norman. The agile cat jumped from Otto’s lap to the floor, to rub herself up against Norman’s legs as a sign of affection. 

“I see you’ve made a new friend, my dear.” Norman said with a chuckle as he gently pet the head the cat. She meowed in response, then hopped back onto Otto’s lap. As he was reading, Otto had been gently petting her. 

“Are you talking to me or the cat?” Asked the scientist, rather teasingly. The cat, irritated, pawed at Otto’s hand. She wanted to be pet. The man took the hint and gave her some loving petting. The little cat was all bundled up in a sweater, since Norman dressed her up, so petting her was a challenge, but she didn’t mind the soft head pats Otto gave her. 

Norman sat beside the both of them and the animal stretched out so she was laying half on each of their laps. Though she could be a mean cat to others, she was surprisingly nice around these two. She only loved Norman and was mean to everyone else, but it seemed she had a soft spot for Otto.

“I love your cat, Mr. Osborn.” Otto eventually said. “I’m allergic to most cats, so it’s a happy coincidence that she’s a sphynx.” Norman found it fateful that the cat loved Otto and that Otto wasn’t allergic to her. Was it fate? His darling cat adored the man he was seeing and the man was able to be around the cat. It seemed to perfect to just be coincidence. 

“She adores you. Strange, since she tends to hate anyone besides myself. Harry is all scratched up from her.” He commented as he laid a quick kiss behind the ear of the cat, then scratched there. “Count yourself lucky that she hasn’t bitten you yet.” Otto wasn’t afraid of that, it seemed he and the cat had bonded quite enough. 

“I— I’m sorry, I took some of your tea.” Otto said, just remembering he took some, as he lifted up the tea cup. “I just noticed you had earl grey— I didn’t mean to impose or anything. I couldn’t sleep. I’m sorry, sir.” He did feel bad, as it was rude to just take something from someone without asking, though Norman could obviously afford it.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s for you. You said you liked it, didn’t you? I have those little cookies you said you liked with your tea as well.” Norman said, rather nonchalantly. Otto was taken aback. He really did that for him. He listened to him and got him things. It was sweet, for Norman. Surprisingly sweet.

“That means a lot to me.” Otto expressed. “It’s...kind of you. You remembered.” Norman couldn’t help but give a small smile. There was something about the appreciation Otto had that made him feel good. He didn’t get joy from doing good for others. For Otto though? It made him feel good. He made this man (his man) glad. At the same time, when he did a good thing, he hated hearing how good it was. People seemed startled that he could do something out of the goodness of his cold heart. Norman placed his hand on Otto’s arm. 

“It’s just tea. Don’t make a big fuss out of it.” Norman told him and Otto nodded. The two remained silent as Norman began to let his hand travel up Otto’s arm, towards his face. His hand sat on his cheek. He felt the scientist’s skin burning beneath his hand. His eyes were pointed directly at the floor. It was like he couldn’t look at Norman when he was embarrassed. Norman did not stand for this. His hand cupped Otto’s chin and forced him to look up at him. 

“Look at me. You need to develop more strength, Otto. Look me in the eyes.” Norman’s voice was firm, commanding, though he wasn’t trying to be rude. Just tough on Otto. Otto didn’t look him in the eyes and he barely touched him. If the two were to be in a relationship, he needed those little things. 

“S-sorry sir. I’ll do better.” Otto tried to meet his eyes but had trouble doing so. Eventually, it became easier. He loved his partner’s eyes. They were cold, blue and beyond intimidating, but he found solace in them for some reason. His gaze was aggressive, but it softened for Otto. He only had eyes for him, pun intended. 

After a few moments, Norman’s eyes shut and he pressed his forehead against Otto’s. His hands gripped the sides of Otto’s face and pulled him closer. The scientist closed his eyes after a few moments of being surprised by the gesture. He became more surprised than ever when he heard what Norman had to say. 

“You mean everything to me.” He said. It sounded like it was hard for him to get out. He choked each word out, fighting his ego. It was hard for him to make himself vulnerable to someone, to tell them that they meant something to him. Hell, he couldn’t even do it without his own son. But there was something about this moment. Otto was something different to him. Otto didn’t know how to reply, though.

“Mr. Osb— Sir... Uh.” He was tripping over his words. He couldn’t figure out what to say. “Norman, I love you.” He finally made a coherent thought. How desperately he wanted to grab Norman’s face and kiss him after that. He craved the feeling of his lips. Unfortunately, he was a coward. He couldn’t work up the courage to do even that. 

Fortunately for him, Norman wasn’t a coward. He pressed their lips together. His hands gripped Otto’s hair and yanked on it, forcing him closer. Otto gasped before kissing back. His hands went to the back of Norman’s neck and his nails dig into the muscle there. Time seemed to crawl in that moment. Every single second was an eternity. They were together, sharing their little infinity.

That was, until the cat let out a meow and scratched at Norman. She was hungry and dashed over to her food bowl. The two men were silent for a moment after pulling away from the kissing before bursting into laughter. Norman stood up to give the cat a midnight snack.

“Hungry, darling?” He asked the cat as he pulled out some treats, feeding them to her. “We have canned food if you‘re still hungry after that. You can wait until morning.” The cat happily munched on her treats while Norman returned to Otto. Otto had returned to his book, though, to fill the moments where Norman was with his cat. 

“Read to me.” Demanded the taller of the two men. He laid on the couch they were on and placed his head in Otto’s lap. His long legs stretched out so his feet dangled off the far end of the couch. His eyes peered up at Otto. His thighs were comfortable and he was growing weary anyway. Might as well sleep here.

“Yes, sir. Of course.” Otto said to him. He planted a kiss, before beginning to read his book to him. The businessman got comfortable where he was. Otto being rather chubby made him extra soft and cuddly. For a ruthless businessman, Norman enjoyed someone comfy to lay with at the end of the night. Otto went against his type, which was skinny blonde women. Who cared, Otto was enough to break boundaries. 

He moved around a bit until he was truly comfy. His eyes fluttered shut and he listened to Otto’s voice articulate each word of the book. It wasn’t a story or anything, just some science book. Didn’t matter. All he wanted was the sound of the man’s voice. Either the book was boring or Norman was extremely exhausted, as he was asleep within the half hour. 

He woke to a nasally voice speaking to him. A small hand was on his arm and Otto’s soft thighs weren’t underneath him anymore (a true shame). His eyes opened and he saw Harry standing above him. Otto wasn’t there. He’d vanished, probably to get home before anyone saw him canoodling with his boss. 

“Hey— dad, you okay?” Harry asked, seemingly confused by the fact that his father was just passed out on the couch. Norman pulled himself to a sitting position and looked at his son. 

“That’s none of your business, Harry. Get ready for school.” Was all he said, before he got up and left. Work was in a few minutes. Perhaps he’d see Otto around. He could only hope he’d catch the scientist in his wild habit.


End file.
